


[Podfic] Dignity

by aether (ThatAloneOne)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Duelling, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether
Summary: The Second challenges the Ninth for keys instead of the Sixth. Or:“Give your cavalier some dignity,” Deuteros tried.Gideon, who had never had dignity before in her life, was taking a detour through giddiness on her way to fear. She was also already on top of the table.(8:40)
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	[Podfic] Dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOccasionalMishap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalMishap/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238430) by [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne). 



> Bonus yuletide, it's a podfic! Huzzah!

  
_cover art by[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante)_

**Text:** [the furnace of my Lyctorhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123668)

 **Author:** [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne)

 **Reader:** [Aether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether) | [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne)

 **Editor:** [Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante)

 **Length:** 8:28

 **Download:** [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/20210105_20210105_2304)

**Stream:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/20210105_20210105_2304) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Caminante for the Tag Team challenge in VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020! Boy, that's a word salad. Anyway thank you very much for editing, that is always what makes me put off posting things and you did such fancy stuff!


End file.
